Wisdom of the Lions
by TheINFJLioness
Summary: You know how the lion is known as the "King of the Animals?" How Jesus is known as the "Lion of Judah?" Well, find out what it means to be a lion. Find out the true morals of The Lion King and Narnia. TLK-Narnia crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me explain.**

**I'm an atheist, but I've always treated God like a fictional hero. You know, like Atticus Finch? He's not real, but people still love him because he's such an excellent role model.**

**This movie has been one of my all-time favorites ever since I was small. Ever since I was little, I wanted to be something "big." I wanted to be important. I wanted to be a political figure. I wanted to be in charge of all that I could possibly be in charge of so I could take care of everyone, so I could make sure that the bad could be forced out and the good could come in and prosper. I wanted to watch over the world. Watching The Lion King awakened the "lion" inside of me. **

**But what frustrates me is that there are many people who see The Lion King trilogy as "just a movie about animals." **

**Being a movie about animals does not make it worth less. **

**The movie means SO SO MUCH MORE that I believe few people realize.**

**This is what this fanfiction is about: the wisdom of the lions.**

**Keep calm and read carefully.**

**Prologue: Part 1**

He had finally decided to create the humans.

Humans- the very creature identical to that of Himself.

But there was one problem.

Countless numbers of these humans have grown to be naive, prejudiced, and corrupt.

Countless corruptions have captivated their minds.

Sexism, sadism, imperialism, elitism, racism, homophobia, _massacre, genocide_-they were ruining civilization **(Note: Yes, I support homosexuality, bisexuality, and gay marriage. I believe God would, too**).

While he knew it would be impossible to wipe out _all _of the sinning humans, he would _not _let the number grow. He had to decrease the number to a weaker point.

He needed an animal teacher.

Humans have grown so elitist that they have become selfish to the point where they cared not for the animals. They saw the animals as inferior in intelligence and inferior in morality compared to them. When they did welcome them to civilization, they treated them more like property than another life.

They have forgotten the meaning of nature.

They had to be retaught the lesson of the Circle of Life.

All humans are a certain animal deep down (**Note: This is a reference to animal totems/patronuses/spirit animals)**.

So why not an animal teacher? An animal "ruler?"

The dinosaurs had gone extinct, so they could not teach anything to the humans. Besides, they were too large anyway.

He needed an "animal monarch" that was not the biggest, but nevertheless the strongest and the most courageous, the most loyal-yet so gentle, so selfless, and so loving at heart.

He needed an "animal monarch" that had the majestic appearance of a monarch.

He needed an animal that could easily be called Himself or a prophet of highest rank-in animal form.

So, with a snap of his fingers, He created the lion.

His first lion was male- he had golden fur, and dark golden fur surrounding his face and neck. His eyes were such a bright yellow that it seemed you were looking into the sun. He weighed around 500 pounds. He had four muscular legs and four sharp claws on each paw. He looked at Him and He saw himself.

Next, he created the female: the lioness.

The lioness, was almost identical to her male counterpart, with the exception of one major detail:

She had no mane!

What had He done wrong?

How would she look like a queen now?

There could not _just_ be a king! (**Note: When I give this argument, I'm saying that we need both male and female, because they cannot exist without the other, whether for reproduction or simple just being a civilization. It is _not_ a homophobic argument. It's a gender equality argument**).

But then he remembered: human males and human females do not look identical either, do they?

Why should lions and lionesses look alike?

Lionesses may not have manes, but no doubt they are as strong as their male counterpart. That is what _truly_ makes a lion a lion.

So why need a mane?

The Lion was the first to speak: "How can we possibly keep the animal kingdom under control when humans are here? The humans could never listen to us. Animals cannot speak languages. How will they understand us?"

He chuckled. "Lion, oh Lion. You do not need to talk to be a leader. You just have to act. Actions speak louder than words."

The Lioness spoke next, "Then what about other animals?"

"Oh, do not worry. You will not be alone in this animal kingdom. You may be the very first animals I have created in millions of years after the humans, but you will never be alone."

"What if they challenge us to the throne?" the Lion asked.

"A lion never surrenders when it must fight for justice."

"What if there are no more lions?" the Lioness asked.

"Oh, dear ones, there is something I forgot to tell you. To be a Lion, you must not just have all of the love, all of the wisdom, but you must respect all of the creatures, from a crawling ant ,to the leaping antelope, to the elephant."

"That does not answer my question." the Lioness retorted.

"Yes, Lioness. But there cannot be just lions. This world must have diversity. What would be a world where nearly everyone is the same? That is why we must have other creatures to live in this life. They may not be of highest rank in wisdom and love, but they are just as worthy as any other life. When lions die, their bodies go from flesh to grass, and the herbivores eat the grass, and the carnivores eat the meat. That is why we must all be connected in the Great Circle of Life."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a review asking why I am an atheist and when I realized I was an atheist.**

**Deep down, I was always an atheist. I just didn't call myself the word until I learned what it meant.**

**My mother's parents are Christians, but not the fundamentalist kind. Sure, they are anti-gay marriage, pro-life (well, I'm pro-life as well) and they may be paranoid (but they're in their 80's, so you can't blame them), but they are no doubt really sweet people. They've actually donated to charity and every other humane thing people are supposed to do.**

**For the anti-gay marriage thing, they hate homosexuality, not homosexuals. That means that they hate the idea of being homosexual or bisexual, but they would never hate the PERSON for being homosexual or bisexual. They still treat them like human beings. Equal? Not exactly, because they don't believe they should marry their own gender. But they are still kind to them like they are to everyone else. They support rights for gay couples to adopt a child. **

**As of the "God" thing, you know how for thousands of years we've written documents of rules to live by? Like the Magna Carta and the Constitution? Or novels where we love character so much that we decide to live by their morals (ex: Atticus Finch), even if they aren't real? Or how we change our personalities to become better people? How this very website is here to write stories based on other fictional stories? We write stories where the characters are "out of character?" You know what all of these examples have in common? We can rewrite them or edit them so they become more prosper.**

**I am trying to rewrite the character of God so we can teach that if there ever was a God, this is what He (or She) **_**should **_**be.**

**You will learn what personality God has in this story as it goes on.**

**On with the second part of the prologue!**

Prologue: Part 2

Lions have now been around for thousands of years. Almost every kingdom in existence worshiped the lion.

The animal had become a symbol of deathless courage, royalty, dignity, wisdom, and nobility.

Just as He had wanted, the animal had officially become "The Animal Monarch."

Well, sort of. People called the lion, "The Animal _King_" instead. But that was close enough.

But as He had also said, actions speak louder than words, and the actions of the humans did not always equal that of their words.

Countless humans were just as naive and corrupt as they were before. Men were superior to women, who were, in a way, treated like property more than their counterparts. Women were expected to do no more than raise children.

Religion had gone to everybody's heads. Anyone who did not believe in the same religion, or broke a law of a certain religion, was condemned to hell!

You could not believe what the _unscrupulous_ laws of religion where!

Almost all of them had these laws:

Polygamy! Not only that, but only men could have more than one spouse! If a woman was adulterous, she would be stoned to death!

Marriages were arranged out of wealth and inheritance instead of love. If the man or the woman refused, they were forced to marry the other!

Premartial sex was illegal (sure, He didn't like the idea of it, but He was not against it to the point where he called it a sin!

Divorce was illegal!

Non-whites were inferior, but not only that! Blacks were slaves!

Interracial marriage was illegal!

Same-sex marriage was illegal!

Thieves, even those who stole out of need, had their hands chomped off!

Children of adults who disobeyed had their hands chomped off!

The rich were spoiled with all that anyone could want, while the poor were left in the dust!

If He had a coin for how many times he thought of sending natural disasters to murder those who went against His laws, he would be the richest person in the world!

But he did not.

Why?

Because He could not _babysit_ the world!

He believed it would be best if the humans learned on their own!

As He has always said, "The only person who can change you is yourself."

But there was one prominent problem:

Various of the lions have gone by their laws as well!

Polygamy, sexism, cruelty, infanticide!

This is _not_ how He taught the lions to be!

_What_ had gone wrong?

But then He remembered.

THE APPLES!

Of course!

The apples! The apples that held the knowledge to everything! The apple that held possible erudition to become a sinner!

Apparently, some were immune to the apple's corruption, and some were not!

How would He know which lion was evil and which was not?

How would He know which lion was that of _Satan_ and which was of Him?

That's when he finally came to the conclusion.

There were only two types of lions.

Lions of God, and Lions of Satan.

Lions of God were morally perfect. The ultimate leaders of morality.

Lions of Satan were perfectly immoral. The ultimate leaders of immorality.

Which would win?

Well, the answer was simple. The one that was fed.

**Well, that's the end of the prologue! Next chapter will be the first "chapter!"**

**Until then, I ask you to answer two questions:**

**1. Do you admire this story so far?**

**2. If you were born with the ability to shape-shift into a certain animal, which animal would that be? **

**When I ask the second question, I am asking: ****What animal do you believe fate would give you the ability to shape-shift into? Y****ou know how you didn't choose to be born with the hair color or eye color you were born with? It's like that. You wouldn't choose to transform into a certain animal. ****Like Jacob Black from Twilight. He didn't choose to be a shape-shifter. He was born one.**

**3. The protagonist, the next "Lion of God" is going to be either Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Mufasa, or Sarabi. Tell me which one you want it to be!**


	3. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter. I changed the protagonist to Kiara instead of Nala. In this version, Kiara is herself as a cub, herself as a young adult, and then looks like Nala as an adult. Here are her thoughts on being given the lion totem. I was listening to "Am I Wrong" by Nico and Vinz, and it reminded me of the protagonist (Nala)'s internal conflict.**

She always took walks at night around the city, observing everything around her. But all she could think about was, "If only I was 18, so I could be able to go out in the world and save it. How dreadful it feels to have parents that don't understand your beliefs and dreams, nor support what you need to be me tally and emotionally healthy."

But of course, it wasn't just her parents who were against her. The whole world would be against her if they knew her. Too many people couldn't comprehend.

The world was a catastrophic place.

Anyone who could not see so was blind.

How could anyone be blind to the countless injustices in this world that people have done little to nothing about?

You, reader, know what she is talking about.

If not, you are living under a rock.

It was like someone was stabbing her over and over again, yet she could not feel it.

She had seen too much.

Yet she was still determined. She was not weak. She was brave. She was strong. She was hopeful.

But she still couldn't get her depressed thoughts out of her head. If only she had more allies to stand by her-so they could help her raise everyone up...

_Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?_

_Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_

_I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing_

_Just cause everybody's doing what they all do_

_If one thing I know: I'll fall, but I'll grow_

_I'm walking down this road of mine-this road that I call home_

All she is is love.

Love for life and for people.

Love is part of wisdom. Wisdom is part of truth.

Truth is part of love.

We can't live without love.

Honesty is different from truth.

Honesty is truth without yourself. Genuine truth is what is right and wrong.

Truth is love.

Everything should be done out of love.

Love is community. Love is family.

How could that be wrong?

_So am wrong for thinking that we could be something for real?_

_So am I wrong for trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

She was too selfless, too smart, to stand idly by.

She had to be a leader. The best leader she could be.

We all need leaders, right?

She had to do the best a leader could do.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, I don't want to be right_

She was a philosopher. She only knew everything in theory.

The world is filled with endless possibilities and interpretations. It is so beautiful to remain curious.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, I don't want to be right_

Why does God have to exist to in order to follow him?

If he is love, and you have love in your heart already, then why need God to be real to love?

Atticus Finch is not real, and we still attempt to live by him.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, I don't want to be right_

Does Jesus have to be God's literal son to have his wisdom? To earn his name? No.

Or at least she didn't believe so.

If he had his wisdom, regardless, then why must his name be literal?

And the Bible. Has it been taken literally all of these years when it was never mean to be?

Why must the Bible be interpreted literally if no other figurative language is not so?

The only way she would not believe this is if the book _was_ meant to be taken literally.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, I don't want to be right_

But that belief was only theoretical.

Was she atheist? Yes and no.

She didn't believe that God existed, but that didn't mean that she did not live by his lessons of wisdom.

That is, if He is the God that she hopes He is.

What did she mean by this?

If God loves all, then why is it conditional?

Isn't love supposed to be unconditional?

He is as powerful as a lion.

Shouldn't be a wonder for why the lion is called the King of the Animals?

Shouldn't it be a wonder why Jesus is called the "Lion of Judah?"

Shouldn't it be a wonder why Aslan from the Chronicles of Narnia is based off of Jesus?

Jesus was a prophet. The ultimate prophet.

What did it mean to be a prophet?

To interpret God's word-the word of the wisdom of the lion?

One who has deathless courage, but is gentle, wise, and loving nevertheless?

What did it mean to be a lionheart?

She couldn't be the only one wondering.

Countless times she had "roared" to prove her dedication to society. To prove her bravery in spite of all.

But did she earn the right to roar?

Animals were never just biological creatures that slept, defecated, urinated, and ate.

They had feelings and thoughts just like we did.

Just in an entirely different language.

Sure, it is certainly impossible for an animal to understand our advanced society.

Animals can't talk. Animals can't write. Animals can't read. Animals can't deal with money.

But they are wise and loving nevertheless.

Nature is beautiful.

Without it, where would we be?

It is the answer to life's questions.

Sure, we were just a speck that could never be seen with the naked eye from inside the infinite galaxies.

But we were still life.

We were still love.

The entire reason she was alive was because she was selfless.

If she did not care for anyone but herself, what was the point of living?

What is the point of _ever_ living if one is not selfless?

If one was the only life on the planet, eternal loneliness would feel fatal.

Everyone wants to love and be loved.

So did she.

Someday the world would open its eyes.

But what should her role be?

We were all connected in a circle of life.

We all played a role in society.

We could not exist without the other.

This is especially why all must be respected.

Even if this wasn't so, animals were still life.

Life is precious.

She had courage. "Cour" meant "heart." And certainly, her heart was bursting with love and bravery.

She wanted to be the perfect person.

Prophets were perfect.

Because no one should look up to a hypocrite.

If she went back on her word, she would self-deprecate herself.

Maybe she was never a lionheart, but simply she just lived by a lionheart's love?

Society had changed so much over our 2 million years alive.

She did not doubt that the world would change eventually.

It could take a century. It could take centuries.

Or it could take thousands of years.

But they would change for the better eventually.

Yet, she wanted more than anything to be alive to see it.

She wanted to leave her mark on the world.

Because she cared about it too much to do nothing.

But would she?

There was God and Satan.

There were good lionhearts and bad lionhearts.

She hoped she was a benevolent lionheart.

But what if she wasn't?

Well, that was alright.

Because she still played a essential role in society.

So what if she wasn't a lionheart? She still followed the lessons of one.

All she knew was that she was going to change the world.

**I hope you interpreted the message of this chapter.**

**If there is anything you disagree with, it is absolutely fine to say so. Just please do not be rude.**

**I accept your beliefs as long as they are not atrocious. Please accept mine.**

**Bless you all.**


End file.
